Plastic food bags or deli bags are used in supermarkets and retail stores for packaging a small number of items, for example fresh food at the cheese or meat counter. A label is printed and attached to the plastic food bag. The label is either a self-adhesive label which is glued on the plastic food bag or is a label which is attached to the plastic food bag by means of a staple.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,468,080 describes a poly bag printer for a packaging machine for the production of printed plastic food bags.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,284,177 B1 describes a printable media formed out of polyethylene or polypropylene for the use as a printing media for a checkout receipt reflecting the sale of goods to a customer.
All known methods involve a significant effort at the sales counter with many steps to be executed by a sales person.